Cresent Moon
by Wild Jaded Author
Summary: Cresent Moon: Daughter of Night "Did you honestly think you could run away from your Fate?" A story about a Girl, Yeah we know Percy's Story, and even Armani's, but what about Eve's? Read Her Story. I only Own my Characters. Note: Rated T for Highly Dangerous Quests and Stupid Questions.
1. Come to me, My Dear, Dear, Snow White

Cresent Moon

Chapter 1; Come to me, My Dear, Dear, Snow White

I Own only the ones you know I own. I have permisson to use the Characters that aren't mine so bit me. I only own the content that belongs to me, all other content belongs to they're rightful owners.

-Author's POV-

Ah~ Hello my Dear Readers. I'm hear to tell you a story, it's a very different story.

You've all heard Percy Jackson's Story, and Zoe's, And even Armani's Story. But here's a very different story, a very Different Hero. Eve Night daughter of Nyx, the Goddess -not Titan- of Night. Well, Lets Start at the Begining, of When young Eve's life, changed drastically forever. I wonder if it's for the better. In due time.

-Begining of Story-

/-Eve-\

"Night!" I heard the school bully -Loren- yell, I paled at hid behind the lockers.

"When I get my hands on you!" She yelled, walking right pass the locker I was hiding behind. I sighed, and ducked into the Girls Bathroom.

"What did I do to her now?" I asked my reflection in the bathroom mirror, my black hair falling in my face, my odd dark blue eyes staring back at me.

"Skin White as Snow," I whispered, touching my very almost white face and arms.

"Lips red as blood," I murmured, touching my red lips.

"Hair black as Night," I said, touching my hair, suddenly the room chilled.

"Bring me your Heart, my Dear, Dear A chilling voice chimed, before suddenly appearing behind me, his* nose at the base of my throat, "_Snow White._" He finished, meeting my eyes with his black ones. I closed my eyes, and began whispering under my breath what sounded like complete gibberish, But I still under stood it.

"Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum*!" I chanted over and over again, the thing hissed, and let go of me. I turned and chanted harder, grabing my dog tags for some reason.

"Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum. Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum!" I chanted and with a burst of golden powder, he dissapeared. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell was that!" I muttered, looking in the mirror, my terror filled dark blue eyes seemed even darker, and my face was flushed. I flinched when I remembered what he called me. '_Snow White..._' I thought, tears came to my eyes. Thats what dad called me before he I stopped that thought dead in it's tracks.

"No. No more tears." I muttered, angrilly wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my hoodie. I looked back at my appearance in the mirror,

"Great. Now not only do I have Loren on my tail for some reason, I look like I just saw Death!" I grumbled, deep down knowing that I really almost did see death. I sighed and turned to sneak out of the bathroom, only to run -literally- into the one person who's out for my blood.

"Ow! Watch you little-Night!" Loren said, staring down at my sprawled out form in shock, I kicked her leg, not only making her lose her balance and footing, but also signing my death certificate. I jumped up and ran passed her, she yelled after me.

"You better watch yourself, Night! I'm gonna get you for this!" I heard her yell from behind me, but from that moment, I didn't care, all I cared about was getting as far away as I could from her.

I ducked into a classroom, I thought was empty. I should have looked better.

"How nice of you to join us today, Ms. Night. Please take your seat." The Music teacher -Mrs. Jones- said, glaring at me. I looked up sheepishly, seeing everyone of the class looking at me and either giving me disgusted looks or snickering at me. I sighed and walked to the only empty seat, which was next to the new kid.

"Hey Percy." I said, setting my backpack down, and sitting on the chair, he looked over at me a grinned at me. Like a Brother would a Sister.

"Hey Eve, What happened to you?" He asked, I sighed and leaned against the souped-up bar table/school table.

"Normal. Loren wants to kill me, they teachers couldn't care less if I dropped dead, and the rest of the students either find enjoyment in my misery or hate my guts and treat me like the plague." I said, playing with the yank-string of my AC/DC hoodie. I looked over at percy, and he seemed angry.

"Hey whats wrong?" I asked, nudging him a little with my elbow. He looked at me, and I flinched, he was angry, very angry.

_**Whatever you do, Do Not set him off, Evealine.**_

_Who are you, and how do you know my real name?_

_**I know alot more about you than you seem to.**_

_Hey! Still haven't answered my Question._

_**Lets just say, I'm your protector. And I know your name, because I know you.**_

_Your freaking me out._

_**Evealine, the young d- Man is trying to talk to you.**_

"Eve!" I heard someone whisper and I felt someone pinch me.

"OW!" I hissed, punching Percy in the sholder.

"You went off in La-La Land. I had to get you back somehow!" He complained, rubbing his arm.

"You could have tapped me or something..." I grumbled, just then the door opened -more like kicked in- and in came this biker-chick who was grinning like a physcopalic bear.

"Hey losers! I'm the new Student!" She said, grinning ferally at our table. More like Percy than me, I looked over and he had his head in his hands.

"Percy you know her?" I asked under my breath, just then two more students came in after her, one -blonde Girl- looking at Percy, another -Brunnette Boy- Looking at me. I glared in his direction, and he turned his attention to the teacher.

"Ms. La Rue, Ms. Chase, and Mr. De Angelo. Please Introduce yourselfs and goto the table in the Middle, Ms. Night, Mr. Jackson, I'm sure you two don't mind sharing do you?" Mrs. Jones asked, giving us her 'You-don't-have-a-choice-in-this' Look. I sighed,

"Yes Mrs. Jones." We both said, although Percy -after seeing the Blonde Girl- was excited, I was not. I leaned back in my window-seat chair.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 15 years old." The blonde -Annabelle- said, coming down to our table, she didn't bother me -for which I am grateful for- she just sat down next to Percy, and began whispering in hushed tones. I raised my eyebrow, and hit Percy.

"Ow! What'd I do!" He hissed at me, turning his angry green eyes on me, normally I would have flinched, and dropped the subject, but I just met his glaring green eyes with my dark blue, hate filled eyes.

"Whatcha' Whispering about, Perc?" I asked, I must have been showing my hurt because his eyes softened,

"Nothing, We we're just catching up. We weren't talking about you, Honest." He said, and I looked away.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue. I'm 16 and If you bother me, I'll gladly make you life a living hell." She said, and I groaned,

"Who does she remind you of, Percy?" I asked and he sighed, "Loren." He said, and I nodded. Clarisse walked over to us and sat on the isle seat, looking over at me she pointed to Percy and Annabelle and made a disgusted face. I glared, and wrote something on a note, before passing it to her. Her face turned red in anger. Before she wrote something and handed it back.

**E: Mind your own Freaking Business.**

**C: Or what? You'll tattle on me? Haha what a Joke!**

I looked over at her and saw her smirk at me, the look on my face must have shocked her because it turned to wide-eyed fear for a split second. I wrote something back and flicked the note at her.

**E: No, I'll make you Rue it. La Rue.**

She glared at me, and wrote something down, just when the last kid walked to the front, she flicked the note at me, and I caught it before it hit me.

"My Name is Nico De Angelo, I'm 14 years old also." He said, before walking down the isle, and sitting next to me. I looked at him briefly before opening the note.

**C: Ha! I'd like to see you try, Night!**

"Clarisse, I thought we had this talk! Don't bully Percy's school freinds!" I heard Annabelle hiss at Clarisse, I turned and noticed Percy, Annabelle and Nico we're looking over my sholder at the note in my hand.

I wrote something down quickly, and flicked it at Clarisse, she wasn't expecting it, and it hit her right inbetween the eyes. Everyone at our table froze, wide-eyed in shock Clarisse dumbly picked up the note, and looked back up at me. I couldn't tell her expression, Anger? No to tame. Mirth, no she'd have to be happy or stupid. Fear? Not a chance.

**E: No Thanks, I have enough enemys as it is. La Rue.**

The bell rang, and I got up quickly, grabbing my backpack, I was almost about to leave when Percy spoke up.

"Hey Eve, we still got plans for Video games and Pizza tonight, Tyson's coming over and he really wants to meet you." He said, looking hopeful, I just looked dumbfounded.

"You still wanna hangout with me?" I asked, shock filled my voice. He looked a little hurt, and shocked too.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I?" He asked, I noticed 2 things, one, the classroom was empty, two, His freinds we're eyeing our conversation.

"'Cause your freinds are here... I thought"You'd thought as soon as my freinds were here, that I wouldn't want to hangout with you anymore?" He asked angrilly, I glared. He looked hurt.

"Yes..." I said, and he looked even more hurt.

"Why would you think that, Eve?" He asked, glaring at me. I had it.

"Why wouldn't I think that! It's happened enough darn times!" I screamed in his face, turning around, I have had enough I thought bitterly, walking over to the open ground-floor window. I braced my hand against the window jam and prepared to jump the measly 3 foot drop.

"Where are you going!" Percy asked, I heard panick in his voice, I looked back, his freinds were surrounding him, they looked at me, I saw Pity. I glared. I couldn't handle it, from Percy's freinds coming here, to Loren's usual crap, I had enough. I looked outside, it was still to early to leave school, but I didn't care.

"Away from this." I said, and I jumped out of the window, landing in a knealing position, I felt someone grab my arm and I looked back, seeing Nico holding my arm. He was still in the class room, reaching out of the window.

I saw Percy and Annabelle Behind him, Percy was upset and Annabelle kept looking at me with Pity. I ripped my arm out of Nico's hand and took of sprinting towards the ally.

Not daring to look back, not even once. I heard Percy, Annabelle, Clarisse and Nico follow me, I could hear there footsteps behind me, and only one thing came to my mind.

'Have to find a Place to hide.'

XxXxXxXxXxXx

OMG! That was awesome! Thanks my Freinds for the Awesome Grammar tips I'm sorry for the bad grammar that is here!

Information 1:

'Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum.' It's Latin for 'Save us from danger, save us from evil.' And Yes, it's from Evanescence's Whisper. Oh and as long as I have you attention The thing before was a Vrykolakas.

Dictionary:

Vrykolakas Greek Vampire


	2. You should know! Your the one hunting me

Cresent Moon

Chapter 2: You should know! Your the one hunting me!

2 Chapters this quickly. Wow.

/-Eve-\

Night began falling over the New York sky, My pursures were still on my tail, I could tell that more were after me than before, The song of the Hunt laced deep within the hum of Nightfall over the lively city.

_Behind!_

I don't know if it was a mix of the voice I had heard earlier and the Duet Night and Hunt were singing that was thrumming in my veins that made me more aware, or if it was the feeling of being hunted; A feeling I didn't enjoy. At All.

Suddenly an arrow flew past my head. 'Dammit!' I thought, I looked behind me and saw Clarisse, followed by two little girls- Wait! 'Little Girls?' I thought. I felt something, out of the blue, run me into the ground. I looked up and saw Nico, he had me pinned to the ground.

"Get off Me!" I growled, and just as soon as the words were off my tongue, something rammed into him and knocked him on his butt. I got up and ran silently thanking who- or what- had just saved me.

**Duck!**

I heard the voice again, and ducked back, an arrow flew right where my chest was, it flew over my face. Suddenly, I was surounded by twelve silver wolves. A tall boy, -I think- walked out of the shadows, his bow raised, an arrow pointed at me. He glared at me.

"Why are they after you!" He asked, frowning, I growled,

"You should know! Your the one Hunting me, Huntsmen!" I yelled, feeling my anger rise.

_**Call on your sword!**_

_What?_

_**Call on your Sword!**_

_What Sword?_

_**The one that you can never lose, one that can never be stolen, one that your Mother made for you!**_

_Your Insane!_

_**Do IT!**_

_Fine!_

I closed my eyes, and focused, I heard several intakes of breath, and felt something heavy magically appear in my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw a beautifully crafted black and bronze sword. It wasn't huge, it was just the right size. I looked up everyone looked at me in shock. I got into a poor fighting stance, and held onto the sword with both hands. I took time to size-up my frenemies. Percy had a huge sword, bronze. Annabelle had two fighting swords. Clarisse had a long spear, that -by the looks of it- was crackling with electricity, I'd have to remember to becareful around her. Nico had a black sword. The Hunter had a bow and a sword. And the two little girls had bows and arrows also.

"Eve, please, we just wanna talk!" Percy said, and to prove his point, he capped his sword -wait! Capped?- putting the pen in his jean pocket.

"Yeah! Guys put your weapons down! We're only scaring her!" Annabelle said and I growled.

"I'm. Not. A. ANIMAL!" I cried, charging at her, only to meet Nico's blade in my arm. I cried out, and tried to slash his arm, but my sword had dissapeared.

"EVE!" I heard Percy shout. I looked up and felt the blade leave my arm,

"I'm so sorry!" I heard Nico yell, I put my hand up, and walked over to Percy. I punched him in the stomach, he winced.

"Next time you want to talk to me after I leave school by climbing out of the window. DON'T!" I yelled, turning around I glared at the rest of them, who's weapons were now gone, even Nico's.

"Goodbye." I said, walking away. I felt Percy grab my arm, "I thought you were coming to my house..." He said, looking at the ground.

I gave him an 'Are-you-serious?' look, he gave me the puppy-dog eyes, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I muttered, I felt someone touch my un-hurt shoulder. I looked over at Nico, his dark hair was falling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, before turning abrutly, and dissapearing in the shadows of the ally.

I stared at the spot where he dissapeared. Before glaring at Annabelle. Her and Percy were kissing. I groaned,

"You know what Perc, I'll meet you at your place." I said, walking off before he could object.

I walked down the ally, when I came apon him, He looked over and saw me lurking in the shadows.

I walked forward, and stood infront of him, having to look up at him because of height differences.

"What do you want, Nico?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked down at me.

"To Talk." He said, leaning against the wall behind him.

I sighed, and sat down on the ground. Looking up, I waited for him to start, feeling that this was going to be a long conversation.

XxXxXxXx

Part 3 coming up soon.

Join me next time in,

Chapter 3: My Prince of Darkness


	3. Off to see the Wizard

Cresent Moon

Chapter 3; Off to see the Wizard

Ok, Sorry 'bout the last chapter, it was kinda rushed for some reason. Anyway, please enjoy.

One more thing while I have your attention, I'm switching the view of the story, so instead of 1st Person it'll be both. Bye.

Oh! And about the chapter name, I miscounted, thats a different chapter.

/-3rd-\

Silence fell on the almost empty allyway. The girl eyed her surroundings carefully, wishing to be anywhere but here. The night was young, and singing a song that the girl was well intuned with. But it wasn't the night sky, nor the annoying dribbling of water that kept interupting the beautiful song which made the girl nervous and jumpy, but the teenage boy standing only a few feet from her that was giving her the chills.

Eve wasn't a very social person, and acording to several shrinks and whack-jobs, she was very ANTI-Social. Now usually, she would just glare at someone until they'd leave her alone, but looking at this situation, she didn't feel that kind of responce would do more harm than good. She stood up and straightened out her AC/DC hoodie.

"Look, theres candy, soda, video games and 3 different types of pizza at Percy's house. Let's go before Percy eats all the bacon pizza." She said, turning on her heels, and walking off. The boy waited, then wordlessly followed her.

-One quiet, tense walk to Percy's later-Still 3rd-

They walked up to the door. The Girl walked up and knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Jackson!" She yelled, and there was a bunch of racket coming from behind the door. Nico looked over at Eve, who was calmly waiting for someone to open the door, 'Guess this happens often.' He thought to himself before turning his attention to the door. Just then the door opened up and Nico was greeted by a happily familar face.

"Nico!" Tyson yelled, bringing Nico into a bearhug. Nico faintly heard Eve snickering.

"Hey Tyson." Nico said, patting him on the back, before he turned to glared at a smirking Eve.

"Tyson missed Nico!" Tyson cried, and Eve frowned, and looked at Nico, who just eyed the door before mouthing the word 'Run.'

"Who's this?" Tyson asked, suddenly dropping Nico and turning around on his heels to look at Eve. Eve took two steps back when she saw his one eye. Tyson frowned and began cursing at himself.

"Wrong you! Don't scare ladies! Gah! Stupid!" Tyson said, slapping his face with each insult. Eve quickly walked over and grabbed his hand before he could hit himself again.

"No! It's ok, I'm not scared, I was just in shock." She said, letting go of his hand, Tyson stopped cursing for a minute and looked at her, hope filled his eye, which for Eve was quite refreshing because all people ever looked at her with was; Anger, Disgust, and the one she hated more than anything eles. Pity.

"Your not scared?" He asked, cocking his head like a little puppy dog. She shook her head.

"Nope." She said, and he grinned. 'Uh-Ho' She thought, then he picked her up in a huge bearhug. Just then Percy poked his head out of the front door, he saw Eve and Tyson and rolled his eyes.

"Tyson, Don't smother our guests!" He said with a big grin on his face. Tyson giggled and put her down.

"Thank you Tyson." She said, patting his arm. She walked over to Percy, and punched him.

"Ow!" He yelled, grabbing his arm, "What'd I do this time!" He asked, glaring at Eve, who was glaring harshly at him.

"Nothin'" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Tyson and Nico walked into the house, but she stayed outside. Percy turned and gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes and gestured to the welcome mat,

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, and raised her eyebrow. His eyes widened, and his mouth made a hilarious 'O' shape, before he made an overly dramatic wave of his arm.

"I give you promission to enter, My lair!" He said, his voice booming slightly. She raised her eyebrow, "A simple, 'you may enter' would have done just as well, Drama-Queen." She said, walking into the apartment. He grinned, and followed her into the livingroom, where Clarisse and some brown haired boy were cuddling.

"Chris." Percy said, and gestured to the brown haired boy, who's head snapped up at hearing his name. Eve gave a half wave to him before looking away from the privite scene. She looked over and saw another brunnette boy talking to a redheaded girl.

"Grover and Rachel." Percy said, the two stopped talking and looked over at Percy and Eve, Nico walking slowly behind the black-haired girl. The brown haired boy, walked over to Them, smiling a huge grin a Eve.

-2nd person -Eve's POV-

She looked at the boy-Teenager who was walking over to her, Percy and Nico. She looked at him, 'Grover' She remembered Percy calling him, she was about to say 'Hi' when she noticed 2 things. One, he was limping slightly. Two, he had horns.

Her mouth dropped in shock, and Grover stopped and looked at her with confusion. But then he must have remembered he had horns and just grinned at Percy. "20 Bucks." He said, and Percy swore under his breath, before handing Grover 20 american dollars.

She frowned and turned to glare at Percy, "What'd you bet?" She asked, looking muderous at that moment. He began stuttering and did something that only sealed his fate; He dove behind Tyson, who was eating a slice of pizza and talking to the Hunters from before. She shot them a nasty look -the boy in particular- before going back to observing her surroundings.

'This MIGHT be... Intresting' was her Thought when she went to go get Pizza.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ok, 3rd Chapter done! Thanks for the reviews, please review this story! Oh a little spoiler; Yes it's Eve and Nico for those who were wondering.

I have good news, I'm working on 2 new stories, one's like a off-story for Cresent Moon, the other has nothing to do with Cresent Moon. I'll have the 1st one out either tommorow or the next or so. The 2nd one... I have no clue, maybe a week or 2 because I'm still roughing Ideas for it. Spoiler; It'll be a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story, but it might not have Percy. So Bye!

See you next time in:

Chapter 4: The seven dwarfs are bigger than I thought...


	4. Marked

Cresent Moon

Chapter 4: Marked

As promised, Chapter 4! Sorry about the name, again... I keep doing that for some reason

Oh! By the way! I kinda screwed up with Percy's age for those who knew that. Just like Annabeth, and Clarisse. Pardon the age differences, I know they are error, and I am sorry about that!

Just to help:

Ages:

Percy- 16

Annabeth- 16

Clarisse- 16

Loren- 15

Eve- 14

Nico- 15

Hope that clears things up! :)

Oh! And the people at Percy's Pizza Party (3P's!) are; Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Tyson, Rachel, Nico, Sally, Annabeth, Percy, and Eve.

/-Eve-\ (2nd Person)

She grabbed a piece of pizza and a coke, before walking over and sitting with Percy at the window, he was staring at a potted garden, a beautiful moonflower was sitting there, glowing. Taking her attention from the other plants, "Nice Flower, Jackson. You a Gardener now to?" She asked, grinning a him.

He looked over at Her, before smiling. "Hey." He said, She could tell he was tense, and a little uneasy. She nodded slightly, "Hey to yourself." She replied, looking back at the party, she saw Nico looking at her, she nodded in his direction, before looking outside. "I have a feeling you know exactly where that sword came from, and you know why it appeared. I also have a feeling that your not so normal yourself." She said, not even looking at him.

He looked away sheepishly, "Eve, I-""Save it, Percy." She said, leaning against the window frame, "I don't want to hear anything but the truth, and if you can't give me that, than you might as well tell me nothing." She said, finally looking at him.

He looked down at his hands, before he sighed, and looked dead-serious at her. "Want the Good news first, or the Bad?" He said, and she leaned back, "Slap me then pat me on the back." She said, she noticed the room had went deathly quiet, and all eyes were on them. She mentally groaned, 'Why me? The human side-show!' She thought to herself, waiting for Percy to start with his big news.

"Eve, You remember when we were studying the Greek God's in school right?" He said, She rolled her eyes, but nodded. He sighed, "What if I told you they were real?" He asked, She raised her eyebrow at that one. "I'd say you need to go see a Shrink and get some meds, you sound like a freaking quack!" She said, She got a few cough/chuckles for that one. He sighed again, "They're real. And so are Demigods." He said, She nodded, "Ok, If thats true,-" She heard sighs for that one "- What does it have to do with me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

He winced, "Because your one of us." He said, and stepped away from her, waiting for her to yell or scream. She remained emotionless, "Your wrong." She said, and he sighed again. "He's telling the truth." She jumped, and turned around so fast she knocked Nico down. Percy broke out laughing, and everyone one except Nico and Eve laughed.

She glared down at him before looking over to Percy again. "Your not joking... are you?" She asked, her hands clenched. She felt to arms suround her, and looked to see Ms. Sally hugging her, The older woman looked down at her and smiled, "Look," Percy said, She returned her attention back to Percy, "I know it's alot," He gave a dry, humorless laugh at that "To handle. And I can't offer you any reassurance that it won't get any better." He said taking a step closer, he grabbed her the hand that Sally wasn't holding, before smiling at her, the kind a brother gave a sister, the kind someone who's been through the very same the someone else was getting put through, "But I can say, that you won't be alone." He offered her a weak smile, which she returned with a weaker one that looked like a grimince.

He stepped away the same time Sally did, suddenly looking very serious, all she could think was 'did this boy have a personality complex or something?' before sitting back on the window still. She turned to the room, where everyone was staring at her, which was begining to unnerve her. "Am I that intresting?" She snapped at them, and most of them turned away with pink cheeks, except Clarrise, who was staring at her like a science project. She glared harshly at the teen, "Is something intresting, La Rue?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, letting her annoyance slip on her face. Clarrise just stared at her for a moment before chuckling "Nope, ain't a child of Ares. Other wise she'd have thrown a chair at me." she told Percy, sitting back on the couch. She glared, "Don't tempt me, La Rue." She said, feeling even more unnerved than before.

Percy sighed, "She's not a Child of Posiden," At this Tyson looked sad, "I don't think she's a child of Zues." He said, and Nico chuckled, Before standing up, "Agreed, She's not cocky enough." Nico said, leaning against the spot she was lying earlier. She rolled her eyes at that, before looking at Percy again. He seemed to take the hint because he continued, "Nico's right about that, so that also leaves out Apollo, Dionysus, Ares, Artemis -for oblious reasons- Hera, Hermes. And Hephaestus. Because, -and you know this is true, Eve- she can't hammer a nail in correctly, let alone build anything" She gave him a nasty look for the last one but he continued as if she didn't "MOST Definetly not Aphrodite!" Everyone seemed not to suprised at that "Hades is out, because -from what Nico tells me- Persephone hasn't let him out of her sight after the whole 'Nico' issue." Someone in the room chuckled at this, of course, that might have been Nico "Persephone isn't it either. Can't be Hestia since you know, VIRGIN Goddess. Can't be Demeter, she hasn't once mentioned cereal the entire time I've known her. No offence Eve, but it can't be Athena either." Annabeth seemed a little sad at this "So who? A Minor God or Goddess maybe?" He asked, rubbing his temples, "Goddess." She said, and everyone looked at her, "Excuse me?" Annabeth asked, looking confused. "Goddess." She said again, pronucing it like they were idiots.

Annabeth looked shocked, "Now Eve, you don't know that, the Man raising you coul-""Don't you even finish that sentence!" She growled at the other girl, Everyone in the room froze, All of them staring right above her head, she looked up, and saw a symbol floating above her head. It was of a pentagram, with a Raven. A Cresent moon was above it, on it's side, then she realized, She had seen this symbol before. It was the symbol of Night. The Symbol of Nyx.

(Slight A/N images/search?q=nyx%27s+symbol&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR Check this if you want to see it! :) Back to story... NOW)

She looked back over to the others. Percy's mouth was opening and closing, Shock clearly written on his face. Annabeth was looking at the Symbol and muttering under her breath. Tyson was grinning ear-to-ear, trying to talk around his pizza. Grover was bleeting, and eating a... Soda can. Nico had a calm look of calculation on his face, looking at her every now and then, but mainly looking at the symbol. Sometimes somebody met her eyes, but they mainly stared at the symbol.

It took about 4 minutes before she finally snapped. "I know! It's a pretty symbol, can we please stop looking at it for one sec and tell me what the hell's going on!" She yelled, feeling her paitence snap like a twig. Percy frowned, and looked over to Sally, "Mom, could you call camp for us, tell them it's an emergancy." He said, and she was about to tell him to not talk to his Mom like that, but Sally just nodded, and ran out of the room.

He turned to me, "Okay, Eve. We're going somewhere, now you have to trust me on this one... You'll really be safer here." He said, and she raised an eye-brow. "It's a good thing it's summer-time." Grover said, putting on a hat, and picking up some crutches. She raised an eye-brow and turned to Percy. "Not a chance in hell am I going anywhere with you guys." She said, calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Percy groaned, "Please, Eve, for once in your life, just go along with things!" He growled, well sorta. Sounded more like a kitten trying to growl. She mentally laughed, but on the outside She kept her hard look. But the look of him begging was just to much. "Fine. Let me get my stuff." She said, and Percy looked relieved, "Great. Nico wi-""I'm going alone." She said, he looked tired, "But you'll be s-""I'm going alone." She pratically snarled, he sighed, and nodded, "Be quick!" He said, leading her to the door. When she was walking to the stairs, a new voice stopped her, "Eve?" She whirled, to see Nico standing there, She looked annoyed, "Yes, Nico?" She said, crossing her arms over her chest. He's brown eyes met her Blue ones, "Be safe." He whispered, and she just nodded, "Always am." She said, before turning around and walking down the stair.

2 pairs of eyes followed her, One Silver the Other Gold.

**Be safe young one** The body owned by the Silver eyes thought.

_For you do not know the Dangers that lie ahead._ The body owned by the Gold eyes thought, before they both vanished, out of sight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter finished!

And the Last couple of lines where No-POV just to let you know!

Next Chapter:

Protected

And Yes, I'm postive this time thats the next chapter!


	5. Protected

Cresent Moon

Chapter 5: Protected 1

Not much of a Author's note in this one. Oh yes! Sorry for the lateness of the last one, and probably this one also! :D!

Eve: As saddening as it is, Wild Jaded Author does NOT own Percy Jackson. She only owns me, and any other OC that comes in this story. EXCEPT FOR ARMANI DOVE AND AREN belong to Xed Alpha. And if they're new Characters that don't belong to her, She'll warn you ahead of time. Wild Jaded Author is NOT a theif.

Me: Thanks Eve.

Eve: Anytime.

Me: On with the show!

Eve: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: O.o Yes!

**Daughter of Hecate: **Um.. that's a valid question, my Freind is currently drawing pictures, but until then, I guess this is what they both look like, or as close as I can get them: cgi/set?id=5097 1599

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eve -1st Person until told other wise-

I walked quickly down the street, keeping my eyes trained around to the shadows around me. I jumped slightly when I heard rats scurrying across the alley-way I took as a short-cut to Percy's. Being the night-person I am, and the fact that I have nobody at home waiting for me, it really gave me time to explore the crime-filled city I called home. I sighed, and cut across another alley-way. Growing up here, was an intresting experience to say the least. And if your like me, with no parents to rein you in, you can learn all about them. Now most teenagers would see my position and take full advantage of it. But not me, I've been alone since I was 5, and in nine years alone, I had completely memorized the entire alley-subway-streetway-travelway map of New York.

Now, a twelve year old girl traveling around the alleys would seem supious to most, but they never saw me. It was a skill that I had learned after some druggie saw me when I was seven and dang near shot me. '_Who shoot's at a kid?_' Was my only thought as I was running away from the guy. I closed my eyes, the memory burned clear through my mind, as if it was engraved.

/~-XxXxXxX Flash-Back XxXxXxX-~\ (This is in 3rd person...)

A little girl, clad in a ripped jeans, and an old beaten hoodie, crept around an alley-way, being as silent as a mouse, and moving as quick as a bird. A Cresent moon hung in the sky, she looked up breifly from her hiding spot as a cop car drove by. Once the car was gone, she crept out from behind the trash cans, and crept down an alley, with her back to the alley and her eyes where the cop car had dissapeared.

After she realized they were gone for good, she let out a breath. "What the hell? Where the Hell did you come from, kid?" A voice hissed from behind her, causing her to freeze, she felt the cold metal of a gun at her head, and imeaditly snapped her eyes closed. She felt the guy lean in closer, "I said, 'Where'd you come from, kid?'!" He pratically shouted in her ear.

She looked up and saw a man, around late 20's early 30's, tan-skin, brown hair and green eyes. She let out a soft whimper, before answering, "No where, I was just walking home..." She managed to say without stuttering. The guy, -clearly unconvinced- removed the gun from her head, and stared at it for a second before glaring up at her, "You've got three seconds to get your butt out of my alley before I put a bullet in your head!" He growled, And she stiffened before turning around and running down the alley way.

She had just made it past the row of trash cans, before she heard the thing she had been dreading. "THREE!" and a bullet shot and hit the trashcans she had hid behind. This caused her to jump and run faster, all the while she thought some very nasty things about the druggie.

/~-XxXxXxX Flash-Back-Ended XxXxXxX-~\

I sighed and shook my head, "He needed to get off what ever he was on..." I muttered, walking down the alley-way when I walked back onto the main road. I looked across the street at a restruant with a sign that said, "Chi" in green neon on the door. I sighed and made my way towards the resturant, 'If I'm going to have to leave, I'm aleast going to have dinner at my favorite place.' I thought, but that little voice in my head had other ideas.

**You promised Percy you'd be back soon! **It hissed, and I rolled my eyes.

_No. Actually HE told me to be back soon. And since when do I listen to him? _I thought.

**Child, would it hurt to listen to him? **It muttered, just as my stomach grumbled. I winced,

_Yes, considering all I've had today was a peice of pizza. _I thought, ending the conversation as I walked into the resturant.

XxXxXxXxXx Cliffhanger! xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sorry guys for the short-ness of this chapter.


	6. Author's Note Sorry Guys

Quick Author's Note.

Due to Computer Problems, Cresent Moon is here by on hold until Computer problems are fixed, OR Something else happens. I'm very sorry, all the readers of CM.

Thank my Friend, Sam (a.K.a Tired Artless Author) For posting this message for me. :)

I'm so Sorry guys. 


End file.
